You're the Only Gift I Wanted
by Holy Angel Heart
Summary: A birthday au where Iwaizumi buys Oikawa an alien birthday cake every year and fluff ensues. Pretty short.


**Title: You're the Only Gift I Wanted**

**Pairing: Iwaizumi x Oikawa**

**Rating: K+**

**Words: 1,112**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: A birthday au where Iwaizumi buys Oikawa an alien birthday cake every year and fluff ensues.**

**-x-x-**

"S-Sorry, is it possible to make an order as soon as possible?" Iwaizumi barely made it into the bakery before they locked their doors. If he had been even two seconds slower, he wouldn't have gotten in. He wiped the sweat that was sliding down the side of his head and took a breath, "Anything is fine really, it's my best friend's birthday today." He knew that nothing could be better than what he had in mind, but he had misjudged how much time he had to prepare. Normally, he had everything ready days in advance, but a lot of stuff kept on getting in his way. "I'm sorry it's such a short notice…"

"Oh, are you _that_ guy?" The baker pointed at him with a questioning gaze, but then he smiled. "Ah! The alien guy! I'll be right out," he went into the back of the shop, calling out to someone about him. The baker returned with a cake box and the shop owner that he recognized from his past visits.

"Ah, I hoped you were coming," the owner laughed as he opened up the top of the box, "I remember you asking for a cake all those years ago and it's now become a tradition of mine to have a cake waiting. I never thought you'd be this late though!" The design on the cake was the best one yet; an astronaut that looked like Iwaizumi and an alien that resembled Oikawa with an antenna were sitting on top of a spaceship, looking at the galaxy. "Your _friend_ would show up every year and give me a picture of the fun time you had with the cake. I was able to create this thanks to him. Now take this and go have fun, don't bother paying until you _both_ return tomorrow."

Iwaizumi just stared at the cake now in his hands, "Are you sure?" He had been visiting the cake shop for Oikawa's birthday every year since he could finally afford to buy it. None of the shops would accept his absurd requests, all but this one. "Thank you!" He bowed a little to show his respect and carefully headed towards Oikawa's place before it would be too late.

"That boy… He doesn't even realize how important his actions are for his friend," the shop owner sighed as the workers closed up shop. In one of the corners, there was a collection of small photos of the two boys smiling and sometimes crying as they grew older. Their smiles becoming fonder with every year passed.

**-x-x-**

As Iwaizumi quickly walked to Oikawa's house, making sure to be careful with the cake in his hands, he couldn't stop thinking about what the owner said. Sure he remembered Oikawa's mom taking pictures when they were younger, but these days she left them alone for the most part. He never heard about Oikawa visiting the bakery either, he needed some explaining to do.

Before long, he was in front of the door, hesitant to knock for once. He was embarrassed, he always assumed that Oikawa would be waiting for him to come, but since he was so late- maybe he didn't want him to come inside? He had been too busy to even show that he remembered his important day. He decided to knock anyway, there's no way he could be relied on by Oikawa if he's too nervous to even drop by. "Oi, shittykawa open up."

He heard the sounds of shuffling feet against wooden floors and a deep intake of air before the door opened slowly, only wide enough for Oikawa's face to show. "What is it Iwa-chan?" The birthday boy looked a bit gloomy even though he'd normally be shouting from the rooftops that it's the greatest day in history because _he_ was born today.

Iwaizumi took a step forward, "Sorry that I'm late…" He assumed that no one else was home, meaning that Oikawa was going to spend his birthday alone, just like the many years before. "I had to pick up your cake."

Oikawa perked up a little, "Does it have an alien on it?" He asked, if it didn't he would shut the door on him for forgetting.

"_Thank god the owner prepared it_…" He very well knew what the other was thinking, "Yes, now let me in."

Oikawa pursed his lips, "What's the magic words~?" The corner of his lips lifted.

"Please almighty setter, let me celebrate your _oh so_ important day with you," he rolled his eyes, reciting word after word perfectly.

Oikawa caught himself grinning a little and coughed. He opened the door all the way to reveal the house vacant. "No one's home so we can you know~," he suggested and winked.

Iwaizumi scoffed and walked in. He took of his shoes and put on the indoor slippers with his name sewn on them by Oikawa himself and placed the cake on top of the table. "What were you planning to do? Cry yourself to sleep?" He might have sounded a little harsh, but he didn't mean it to be that way.

The birthday boy froze and turned around slowly to face him, "W-Why would I cry for you? Baaaka," he stuck his tongue out and pointed at him.

Iwaizumi stepped towards him and lightly kissed the tips of Oikawa's fingers, starting from his pointer all the way down to his wrists. He could feel Oikawa's hesitation to push him away so he gripped his wrist with his right hand, his left pulling him closer by the waist. "I'm sorry for being late…I didn't forget your birthday this year."

Shivers pulsed through him as Iwaizumi's breath tickled his ear and neck; his temperature was already beginning to rise. "You're the only gift I wanted…even if there's no cake." He couldn't help it as tears rolled down his cheeks. He suddenly felt warm hands on his cold cheeks as well as soft touches on his forehead. "S-Stupid," he placed his hands on Iwaizumi's waist and scowled. "Don't ever be late again."

"I won't," he kissed his nose and the two stood there for a long pause before remembering about the cake.

Before eating it, Oikawa ran to his room and returned wearing a brand new alien t-shirt with a birthday hat on its head. Iwaizumi decided to spend the night there to keep his_ boy_friend company while watching alien movies in his room. Right after Iwaizumi fell asleep; Oikawa took pictures of the two of them. However, he didn't know that he was just faking it. It wasn't until he saw Oikawa's happiness practically radiating from the brightness of his smile a mission accomplished.

**-x-x-**

**The End.**

**A/N: A short one shot dedicated to a major Oikawa fan. Hope you guys like it!**


End file.
